


Scars tell no lies

by Rin_Kuroi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Cloud Flames are awesome, Gen, Harry is Skull, Reborn and Colonello needs to be more civil, Scars, Secrets, and learn how to knock, it just takes time, new life, not the best english, truth will always come to light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Kuroi/pseuds/Rin_Kuroi
Summary: The truth will always come to light, if you like it or not. But who will tell the story? Will it be the scars? At least they can't lie...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> I finally got around to upload this little project of mine! :)  
> Well, to tell the truth, it was finished sometime in May... but I had to get it to a Beta and I think Chi has done a nice job with it! ^^  
> But that wasn't all, I have a second Beta for this here, the dear Jassy Kurohyo.  
> They really are good with english but it really takes time for them to get to correct this so the only part where I got help from them is the first part (really, it is better that way xD).  
> The rest is still mostly mine and Chi's correctur of my writing.  
> And it will stay like that till the day Jassy get to finish to beta the rest.  
> I hope thats okay for you guys.  
> (Because really, this is not my main language and even if I'm better now, that does not mean my writing is as good as my understanding or more like my reading ^^")
> 
> And because I can:  
> I just get around to write this little project thanks to the works of northpeach and wolfrainsrules.  
> They were my inspiration. (That and I got depression and I just had to write some things...)  
> They're just great and you have to read this!
> 
> With this I hope you enjoy this OS, neihter KHR nor HP are mine, but I wish they were, because sadly I don't get money out of this. :P

_The truth always comes to light_

 

 

 

Ever since fleeing magical Britain I was always hiding.

Hiding from followers that wanted me for the position of the Minister of Magic as well as from supporters of the Death Eaters who wanted me dead for my deeds in the last fight.

And then there where others, ones that wanted my head because they came to see me as too powerful.

Murmuring the next Dark Lord had arrived.

Those were the overwhelming majority while the last of my friends, those I called my family in all but blood, were gone.

They hadn't survived either the war, the battle of Hogwarts or the following conflicts about the upcoming changes in our system. That or they were simply murdered because they were dear to me.

 

I was all alone.

 

I hid myself, searching freedom in the embrace of death... but I was denied.

Like that day in the forest I just woke up again.

No injuries but the scars of what I did, together with the ones I accommodated over my short live...

Was nineteen still short to call at that time?

Well, in comparison to now it was.

Still looking like I did as I was cursed again at twenty one, donned in purple leather that was like an armor, that hides Harry James Potter whose existence lies in the many, many scars underneath the clothes and shows Skull de Mort, the one I was now.

 

I never regret the moment I took on this new name and the new life I got with it.

I build it all myself, looking for the things I wanted to do, things I never was able to do.

I was wearing the mask of a child, be one I never was before and so was able to escape detection, escape the searching gazes.

This way I was able to forget.

To shove the memories in the back of my mind and locking them up, exchanged my magic for my flames who were the reason for my sudden new eye and hair color after a little... incident.

Really, it was not easy to mix magic and flames, better you don't even try it.

 

But like all things they come back to haunt you, one way or another.

And for me it was over thirty-three years after I donned this disguise and just mere months after the Arcobaleno Curse was broken.

 

It was pure coincidence.

They just barged in the moment I was changing out of the stage clothing I always was wearing to some more comfortable ones, still long sleeved with gloves and enough make-up to put many to shame for not having at least half of it in their closet.

All for the goal to not show skin, to reveal the scar tissue underneath it all.

The symbols that shows the world how many times I was able to escape death, willingly or not, who were all some needed to know who I really was all this time ago.

Okay, some of them were screaming Skull at this point, but some of the most prominent and the oldest ones of them were still Harry, were telling his story to all that cared to really see.

 

Really, I didn't know that they wanted all of a sudden for them to just barge in, they weren't saying anything and just keep staring.

And at first I didn't really know why, wasn't able to realize what happened just before my eyes.

Well, that is until Colonello first opened his mouth, his eyes wide and his voice nothing more than a broken whisper.

“Skull? What's with the scars?”

You know it's serious when the blond don't say “kora” and then I progressed what he just said.

Now it was my time to blanch.

One moment I wasn't careful and like that it was over.

After over thirty years it was somehow ironic, but this was the way how it comes to light?

I knew it would happen one day but not like that!

I imagined that it would be in battle or after one when it got especially messy with torn clothes...

But no, fate seemed to say fuck you and let something like that happen.

Potter luck, I'm sure of it.

 

So a wry smile stretched itself across my face as I tugged my shirt back into place and my gloves on.

“Ah... you saw them?”, I hated my voice at this very moment, it sounded weak and unsure of itself, more so then the mask I wear around them.

Well, that was what I was feeling right this moment but can someone blame me?

I lied to them all the time since our first meeting, never once let myself slip and show them pieces of the truth...

It was a situation I was afraid of, I didn't want to face my past like this, to dig the memories from their hiding place...

But now I didn't have a chance, did I?

What if they somehow knew of Harry James Potter?

I wasn't sure anymore how I should precede from this point onward.

 

Reborn, who stood right behind Colonello, raised an eyebrow.

“Saw them? It would be difficult to not see them when you oh so gracious showed them to us right now... but I have to say, it surprised me that we never saw them before... come to think of it, care to explain?”

His voice was icy and his words sharp in comparison to his expression that was showing nothing but a blank stare that could be mistaken as disinterest.

I was sure I would have the barrel of a gun at my temple at a moment's notice if I would try to lie or not talk...

But to tell the truth, after Bermuda has blown a hole through my head... I don't think that Reborn would do the same, not after he and the others were for once worried about my well being after that stunt.

Still, alone the thought about this more than a little traumatic experience was enough to almost just spill the beans.

Almost was the key word.

Because after I felt scared, I felt anger.

And that was exactly what I was deciding to show the other now, shoving the fear away, the fear of being found out, of telling the truth.

 

“Oh? Now you care? After all this time, only now when you see them you care about what happened in my life? Just like how you cared, right after a hole was blown through my head?”, I just didn't try to be friendly with my reply, my voice flat.

This was something that bothered me a long time.

 

Only after seeing, never asking, never knowing.

 

Who are they to just tell me what to do?

What to say?

I choose this new identity for myself to be free, not chained because of some expectations!

 

It was always like this.

And I didn't like it.

Okay, some of the others were nice from time to time, showing concern once in a while but were not doing anything to help in the end, only empty smiles.

Maybe it was time to show them my opinion on this matter, that even if I lived most of my life as someone to be used and not cared about, it didn't mean that I needed it and moreover wanted it.

Just not like this, I don't want pity; it is one of the last things I ever wanted.

Because pity didn't show one how much the other really cared about you if at all.

 

There was a dark look in Reborns eyes now and Colonellos eyes were a shade darker, but he was biting his lips too whereas Reborns face was blank as ever.

But before I was able to say something more, to show them that yes I was a Cloud and do not like it when others were trying to take over my life and deciding for me, a new person came after the other two Ex-Arcobaleno.

 

“What takes you guys so long? You only had to fetch Skull and be done with it! You can't let Yuni wait any longer you know?”

It was Viper standing in the door behind the others, her hooded eyes lingering on the two in front of her before her eyes come to rest on me.

For a moment she was just standing there, watching before I thought I saw her looking like she wanted to say something but didn't in the end, her face showing something like understanding for the tiniest of moments.

I think I was imagine it, but it was enough for the anger to subside a bit and the fear to come back, even if just a little.

 

Come to think of it, Viper was always the most understanding of the others, doing nothing if not for money and always helping you when you gave her some.

She was always on neither side, always choosing on her own...

Could it be that maybe she knows?

If I thought about it, she had a magical core, even if it wasn't that large...

 

I was taken away from my thoughts as Reborn gave a “Tsk” and turned to the door, one of his dark eyes lingering on my form for just a second.

“Don't think this is over lackey.”, were his last words before leaving the room and with one last look from the blonde, he was out as well.

 

Well, that was not what I thought would happen but I wasn't there to complain about this turn of events.

Now it was only Viper and me.

 

Just as I was about to open my mouth, the hooded woman took the initiative, her words make me freeze.

“You know, it was bound to happen, wasn't it?”

A flash of dark indigo eyes were seen and I took an involuntary step back as she took one in my direction.

“I assure you, I don't really know who you was before you became Skull, but do know that I tried and failed to find out. But don't think your the only one that bears scars. They tell ones who you used to be and who you are. They don't lie. And even I know not to delve to much into things this personal, because like I don't know who you used to be before, you don't know who I was.”

Vipers voice was soft as she speaks to me, just mere centimeters in front of me now.

My eyes were blown wide at her words and the slightly intimidating indigo gaze.

 

I know she was telling the truth, I was able to see it in her eyes and just like that I was able to relax a bit because she wouldn't tell anyone even if I told her, because I would do the same, because in this we are the same.

Somehow ironic but who am I to complain?

A grin was slowly growing on my face as I hold her gaze.

“You know, that is really nice of you Viper. Maybe... maybe we could talk sometime if you want to. I even make you some strawberry milk, kay?”, came the suggestion from me and I think the corner of Vipers mouth were twitching up for a second.

 

Her I could tell... at least a bit, waiting what will happen and maybe find a way to not spill the most tragic of my shitty life story to the others...

Really, should they try to find out themselves.

 

But I didn't really want things to change.

Sure, it would be nice to not constantly be beaten black and blue, but at least there wasn't anything expected of me, no responsibility others wants me to fulfill for their selfish reasons that have nothing to do with me or for the “greater good” just because they needed a scapegoat.

 

Indigo eyes behind a hood soften a bit as my own purple ones did the same.

Maybe she could understand.

Okay, in the last thirty-three years we have known each other we have never really shown interest in the other, other then for information, money and strawberry milk but maybe all that was needed to break the wall was the exposure of one little thing, a tiny slip up.

And I was the first to go.

 

I still feared to be exposed, to be haunted down by my past if I revealed to much to the wrong person so that they could find me again... I really hoped that they have forgotten me, believe me dead but with luck I don't have to worry.

Still, the fear is there and likely will not leave that fast or easy, if ever.

 

Viper took a step back, her lips up to a small smile.

“I don't mind your strawberry milk Skull, it is one of the best I know of.”, with those words Viper turned around and walked to the door just to stop again for a short moment.

“Don't let Yuni wait too long.”, and with that she was out of my sight.

 

A grin slowly formed on my lips as I checked my clothes again before leaving as well.

I heard the double meaning in her words and to tell the truth... I was a bit looking forward to talking with her now that I had the chance... just a tiny bit.

Not all, but some of what happened and maybe, just maybe she could help me to forget those haunting images of my past, the dying I called family and of the times that resulted in not just a few of my scars.

 

Still, scars tell no lies and will always remind you of who you used to be, how you came to be the person you now are and in the end... I don't regret a single one of them.

Because even if they gave me so much pain, they as well gave me a new chance to begin anew, gave me freedom.

Even if all would leave me, they would remain and remind me of the pain and the love.

 

...now, if only I don't have to deal with the others and maybe wait a bit more, I would be happy.

But someday all will come to light and if it is for better or for worse will remain a secret till the time comes.

 


End file.
